


Mercury

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: Heartstrings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'll crawl into my hole now, I'm only half sorry and I run a pain train no one really wanted to be on, Jack told me to post this, M/M, So just as a warning, There's blood and that's about it but blood makes some people super uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: There was so much blood, it was everywhere and Prompto felt his stomach doing somersaults. He untied his bandana from his right arm, taking it off slowly. Shaking more than before, he pressed the cloth gingerly to Ignis’s face, attempting to soak up the blood. He heard a groan from Ignis, as he shifted only just a few inches. Prompto held his breath, freezing with the cloth pressed to the corner of the other man’s eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is way, way, way before You've Got Me Until The End. It's also more of a drabble than a full fleshed out writing, but I think it's suited better that way. This is something I've actually wanted to write since I started the Heartstrings series. It's something I've had in my head for a week or so now and it had to be written. I wrote this with Mercury by Sleeping at Last on repeat. And the lyrics at the end are directly from Mercury. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy !

Prompto clutched his blood stained bandana tightly in his hand, struggling to fight back the tears that kept escaping his eyes. He stared down at the man before him, blood running down over the lines of his face, over his lips, down his neck. Gladio had all but carried the other man to him, his face racked with fear and worry. A look Prompto had never once seen cross Gladio’s face before. This time though, he looked so desperate as he gingerly placed the other propped up against the back wall of the lobby of the hotel. Prompto had been holding off some Niffs when Gladio came running down a flight of stairs towards him. He remembered Gladio screaming at him and seeing him there in Gladio’s arms, the man he had come to love more than anything, hand over his left eye, the blood running from behind his hand no matter how much he tried to stop it. He remembered screaming his name, his voice cracking as he rushed towards Gladio.

“IGNIS!” he could hear himself screaming as Gladio collapsed to his knees in front of him, shaking as he cradled Ignis in his arms, protecting him from any further harm. Prompto had reached out to touch Ignis, but wavered and pulled his hand back, visibly shaking. He was scared to touch Ignis, not wanting to hurt him more, or feel the graveness of his injuries against the skin of his own hand. He found tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill forth. Prompto had glanced at Gladio. Amber met blue and Prompto could see the fear in Gladio’s eyes. Prompto had watched as Gladio stood up, still cradling Ignis, and walked towards the back wall of the hotel lobby, leaning him up gingerly against it. Prompto barely remembered hearing Gladio tell Ignis that he was next to him and would take care of him while he returned to fighting. Prompto barely remembered the feeling of Gladio gently resting a hand on his shoulder, or the look on his face as he left the lobby again, drawing his sword as soon as he was out the door. 

He had knelt down next to Ignis, his eyes were closed, and he looked as though he was trying to focus on anything but the pain he was in. There was so much blood, it was everywhere and Prompto felt his stomach doing somersaults. He untied his bandana from his right arm, taking it off slowly. Shaking more than before, he pressed the cloth gingerly to Ignis’s face, attempting to soak up the blood. He heard a groan from Ignis, as he shifted only just a few inches. Prompto held his breath, freezing with the cloth pressed to the corner of the other man’s eye. 

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay, Ignis.” he said, though his voice shook, cracked with the emotions building up in his chest. Be strong he told himself. You have to be strong for Ignis. There was another groan, and the tears poured out of Prompto’s eyes as he continued trying to mop up the blood on Ignis’s face. He felt a hand on his wrist, gripping gently. Prompto sobbed harder seeing the other man’s own blood covered hand on his wrist. His tears stung his eyes as he closed them tightly, trying to will this horrible nightmare to go away. 

“Don’t cry, love.” Prompto opened his eyes again and noticed Ignis had opened his right eye slightly. A choked wail pushed it’s way past his lips as he realized that the vibrant green he had once gazed into was milky white, glazed over and empty. 

“Don’t cry.” Ignis’s voice was soft, even though Prompto could hear it waver slightly. Ignis turned toward the sound of Prompto’s muffled sobs and broken, quiet wails. Prompto gazed at Ignis, trying to focus on tending to his face. A small smile curled its way onto Ignis’s lips. “Ahh, Prompto. I -” a choking noise.

“Don’t say anything!” Prompto choked out, he knew what he was going to say. He was staring at his face, tracing the lines of his jaw and cheek, soaked in blood, up to his one open eye, unseeing and blank. There was a small broken chuckle that masked the sob threatening to break forth.

“I can’t see your face, Prompto.” Ignis said, choking on his own words. The flood gates broke as he collapsed against Ignis’s body, crying into his blood stained shirt, his hair becoming stained with the blood on his lover’s face. There was another choked noise from Ignis as he repeated the last sentence. “I can’t see your face anymore, Prompto.” Prompto sobbed harder, sitting up and pressing his forehead to Ignis’s, placing his hands on his cheeks. He stared into the other man’s one unseeing eye, searching for the green he had only last seen the night before. He wanted to say he’d regain his sight. He tried to say it, but it came out as a choked sob. Instead he placed chaste kisses to Ignis’s forehead, trying to comfort the other to the best of his broken abilities. Ignis had fixed his wounded body and his shattered soul. In this moment, Prompto couldn’t fix what was broken, unable to heal Ignis. Tears fell from Prompto’s eyes, landing lightly on Ignis’s cheeks, mixing with the blood that still lay there. Prompto was trying to scream, but no sound was coming out anymore. Ignis spoke again, quieter this time. “What if I never see your face again?”

_ Don’t say that! _

“You don’t know that’ll happen! You may get your sight back right?” Prompto choked on his own words, as he wiped more blood from the left side of Ignis’s face with his bandana again. “It’ll be oka -” he couldn’t even say it, and he felt himself fall apart again.  

_ No one can unring this bell _

_ Unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new _

_ God knows, I am dissonance _

_ Waiting to be swiftly pulled into tune _


End file.
